


Hero

by SugarcubeGirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), catradora - Fandom
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Girls Kissing, Horde Adora (She-Ra), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Relationship, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarcubeGirl/pseuds/SugarcubeGirl
Summary: En apenas uno meses, Adora será nombrada capitana de las Fuerzas. Catra parece desear tanto ese rango... ¿Renunciaría a ello Adora por ella? ¿Es eso lo que siempre ha querido? Esa pesadilla... se repite una y otra vez. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cuál es su verdadero destino? Lo único que Adora sabe es aquello que siempre le han dicho: nació para ser una heroína.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 

Su olor a almizcle se adhiere a mis sábanas. Me envuelvo en ellas, en un vano intento de sentirme más cerca de ella. La figura de Catra descansa a mis pies. La oscuridad tan solo me permite apenas apreciar su cola recogida y sus orejas gachas. La observo en silencio, sintiéndola conmigo. Siempre hemos sido ella y yo. Siempre. Ella es mi familia. Cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza, intentando alejar los recuerdos de aquella noche.  
\- ¿Adora? -murmura Catra.  
El sonido de su voz adormilada me dibuja una sonrisa.   
\- ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla? -insiste, en un leve susurro.  
\- No, no es eso -me encojo de hombros-. Simplemente no puedo dormir.   
Siento su sonrisa sumergida en toda esta oscuridad. Catra se incorpora, dirigiéndose al interior de mis sábanas. Le hago hueco, a pesar de que sé que mañana me sentiré culpable por no haberla dejado dormir lo suficiente.   
Catra me rodea con sus brazos, rozándome con sus frías garras con suavidad. Coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos, acompañados de un leve ronroneo que emana desde su interior. Cierro los ojos, sintonizando su respiración con la mía.   
\- ¿No has dormido nada? Ya casi es hora de despertarnos -se lamenta.  
\- Supongo que sí, pero me he despertado muchas veces -admito.  
\- Podrías haberme despertado, habría...  
\- ¿Estado despierta conmigo? -la interrumpo- Descansa tú que puedes.  
Catra suspira. Acaricio su figura lentamente, apreciando cada una de sus curvas. Su ronroneo se agudiza a la par que, aunque no las vea, sé que sus mejillas se encienden. Esbozo una fugaz sonrisa.  
\- ¿Te da vergüenza? -me burlo.   
Catra se incorpora, sentándose sobre el colchón y deshaciendo aquel cálido abrazo. De repente, una aguda sensación de frío recorre mi cuerpo.   
\- ¡Claro que me da vergüenza, ya lo sabes! -exclama, en un susurro.   
\- Te escucho ronronear desde niñas, ¿por qué te da vergüenza? -río.  
Yo también me incorporo, sentándome frente a ella. Es entonces cuando advierto que mis ojos ya se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y puedo apreciar sus orejas gachas y caídas hacia atrás, además de su adorable expresión de gatita buena.   
\- Y yo que sé -insiste-. Me siento... vulnerable.   
Mi expresión se endurece. Catra no suele hablar de sus sentimientos, y mucho menos utilizando una palabra tan concreta como “vulnerable”. Precisamente porque admitir que puede sentirse así la convierte precisamente en eso: en alguien vulnerable.   
Mis ojos se posan sobre los suyos, los cuales tienen cierto efecto hipnótico sobre mí. Sin apenas pensarlo, coloco la palma de mi mano sobre su mejilla, deslizando mi dedo pulgar en lo que termina por ser una leve caricia. Catra no aparta su mirada de la mía. No obstante, cierra los ojos por un instante para regalarme un cálido beso en la mano, la cual aún no es capaz de separarse de su angelical rostro. Es entonces, cuando nuestras miradas, una vez más, se cruzan... Es entonces cuando el despertador suena.


	2. Capítulo 2

El sonido chirriante de los robots precipitándose sobre el suelo consiguen marearme. Ya son cuatro horas las que llevamos entrenando. Siempre es la misma dinámica: primero todos contra el robot, después uno contra uno y contra el robot, y, finalmente, todos contra todos. Esta última modalidad se repite otras tres veces más, sumando puntos cada vez que vencemos. Hoy, todos los puntos de victoria han sido para mí. La sombra de Shadow Waver se dirige hacia mí, justo cuando Catra aparta la mirada.  
\- Enhorabuena, Adora -celebra-. Una vez más me haces sentir orgullosa, pronto serás la mejor capitana de las Fuerzas que jamás habrá existido, y conquistarás Etheria -asegura, alzando su mirada y pareciendo aún más imponente de lo que normalmente resulta-. Después de todo, para eso te crié.  
Me pongo firme, dedicándole un saludo militar como respuesta. Mis compañeros hacen lo mismo al ver cómo nuestra superior se dispone a abandonar la sala de entrenamiento.  
\- Catra -proclama, deteniéndose antes de llegar a la puerta.  
La mirada de mi amiga se enternece. Aprecio cómo una felicidad disfrazada de indiferencia se apodera de la expresión del rostro de Catra al escuchar a Shadow Weaver pronunciar su nombre.  
\- Ponte recta.  
Y, tras pronunciar esas dos palabras, abandona la sala. Poso mi mirada en Catra, sintiendo cómo su expresión se ensombrece.  
\- Catra, yo... -murmuro, depositando mi mano sobre su hombro.  
Ésta se aparta, deshaciéndose de mi gesto de apoyo sin vacilar.  
\- Vamos a comer -declara, siguiendo el camino hacia la salida.  
Sigo sus pasos, en silencio. Catra no aparta la mirada del suelo, sin reducir el ritmo para caminar junto a mí. Yo, por mi parte, tampoco acelero mi paso. Dejo que camine frente a mí, sintiéndola derrotada y dolida. Sin embargo, instintivamente, cuando entramos en la zona de taquillas, el extremo superior de su cola rodea mi mano derecha. De repente, mis ojos arden, inundándose en lágrimas de pura impotencia. Me apresuro a alcanzar su figura, rodeándola con mis brazos desde atrás, tan fuerte que jamás nada ni nadie pueda separarme de ella. Catra se detiene, paralizada. Sin deshacer ese inesperado abrazo por la espalda que no he podido evitar desatar. No obstante, tampoco lo corresponde. Simplemente se queda ahí, inmóvil. Tras transcurrir unos segundos, dejo escapar un sollozo. Ese sonido resulta un interruptor para ella, ya que, instantáneamente, rodea mis brazos con los suyos. Y me mantengo así, sosteniéndola. Y ella me sostiene a mí. Ninguna de las dos rompe el innegable silencio que nos separa, mas, después de unos minutos, Catra se da media vuelta para abrazarme de frente. Las lágrimas, que hasta ahora habían cesado, vuelven a inundar mis ojos azules.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? Has ganado, ¿no? Deberías estar contenta -observa.  
No respondo. Me limito a abrazarla aún más fuerte, hundiendo mi rostro en algún lugar entre su cuello y su clavícula. Ella suspira, devolviéndome ese fuerte abrazo.  
\- Yo no sé si quiero esto -confieso.  
Catra me aparta, sosteniendo mis hombros con sus manos y buscando mi mirada con la suya. Observo sus ojos. Son tan singulares: el izquierdo, de un color entre celeste y verde pastel; y el derecho, de un amarillo tan intenso que brilla como el fuego. Es preciosa.  
\- Claro que quieres esto, es lo que siempre hemos querido, ¿no? Pronto saldremos de aquí. ¿Qué importa cuál de las dos sea capitana? -miente-. Lo importante es que conquistaremos Etheria juntas. Será nuestra. Para siempre.  
Asumo sus palabras, como si eso bastara para creerlas y que se hicieran realidad. La abrazo una vez más, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Abro la boca para responder, mas la entrada de Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio irrumpe nuestro momento. Ambas nos separamos, dando un paso hacia atrás. El gesto de Lonnie se tuerce, comprendiendo lo que acaba de pasar. Por su parte, Kyle y Rogelio continúan hablando y gruñendo acerca de movimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que aún deben perfeccionar.  
\- Tú debes perfeccionar prácticamente todos, Kyle -se burla Lonnie, mientras éste deja escapar un sonoro “jo” encogiéndose de hombros.  
Los tres nos saludan antes de abrir cada uno su respectiva taquilla para hacerse con una botella de agua, una toalla para secarse el sudor y alguna barrita energética. Kyle explica con excesivo entusiasmo por qué las grises son las más deliciosas. Todos le observamos, aunque Lonnie es la única que le interrumpe de vez en cuando para dedicarle alguna burla cariñosa. Sin embargo, yo no puedo parar de mirar a Catra de reojo. Está... triste. Puedo sentirlo. En apenas unos meses, una de las dos será nombrada capitana de las Fuerzas, y, a juzgar por cómo Shadow Weaver se dirige a Catra, la honrada voy a ser yo. ¿Es eso lo que nos está dividiendo? Porque, si es así, renunciaría a ese puesto una y mil veces solo por verla sonreír.  
\- ¿No crees, Adora? -la voz de Lonnie me arrastra hacia la realidad-. ¿Hooola? ¿Adora? -insiste.  
Sacudo la cabeza.  
\- ¿Qué? -respondo.  
\- Que si no crees que ya estamos listos para una misión -repite, algo irritada por percatarse de que no la estaba escuchando.  
\- Ah. Claro -afirmo, sin mucha convicción-. Quizá nos daría unos pocos meses más de práctica, aún debemos mejorar en el trabajo en equipo.  
De nuevo, comienzan a debatir. Todos menos Catra.  
Después de hacernos con nuestras toallas y enseres de baño, nos dirigimos hacia las duchas comunes. Catra detesta el agua, por lo que sus horas de aseo suelen ser express, nunca más allá de lo justo y necesario. Sin embargo yo siempre he sido fanática de las largas duchas de agua ardiente. Por ello, siempre que Catra termina, se sube al borde de la pared de mármol que separa cada una de las duchas, y me observa mientras me da conversación. Sin embargo, ya que ese día no estaba muy conversadora, opté por sacarle un tema que pudiera distraerla: le hablé de preferencias. Ya empezó Kyle argumentando muy, muy, muy detalladamente por qué prefería las barritas grises. Por eso, empecé a preguntarle cosas del estilo a ella. “¿Te gusta más el frío o el calor?”, “¿prefieres la lluvia o el viento?”, “¿eliges que Kyle te venza en un entrenamiento o que todos menos él te ganemos siempre durante una semana seguida?”, “¿qué odias más el agua o a los ratones?”,... Incluso hacía preguntas cuya respuesta ya sabía. Entonces, con la llegada de la siguiente y última pregunta, sonrió:  
\- ¿Cuál es tu número favorito?  
\- ¡Y yo que sé, Adora! -exclama-. Nunca he pensado en eso.  
\- Oh, vamos -insisto-. Tiene que haber uno que te guste más que el resto... como... el tres.  
\- ¿El tres? -cavila-. Si juntas dos tres hacen un ocho.  
\- Y un ocho acostado es infinito -puntúo.  
\- Pues... el 338 -ríe.  
Y esa risa me atraviesa como una estaca.  
\- Ocho veces el 338 -prosigo.  
\- Eso es el... pero, ¿qué número es ese? ¡Es imposible de decir!  
\- Bueno, vale, pues tres veces 338... 338 millones, 338 mil, 338 -declaro.  
\- Eso, y si acuestas esos ochos tendrás números infinitos -se burla.  
Catra se ríe tanto que pierde el equilibrio unos instantes. Pero un gato siempre cae de pie.  
De repente, Catra se encontraba junto a mí, dentro de mi ducha. El agua empapaba su ropa y su pelaje, cambiando su rostro por uno desesperado y aterrorizado. Yo, sin embargo, siento mis mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, y llevo mis brazos a ocultar mi pecho y mi entrepierna.  
\- ¡Catra! ¡Que me estoy duchando! -exclamo.  
\- ¡¿De verdad crees que yo quería acabar aquí?! -grita, respirando agitadamente y mostrando su faceta más miedosa.  
\- Esto... -murmuro.  
Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, cerrando el grifo de inmediato.  
\- Perdona, perdona -me disculpo, sin saber muy bien por qué.  
La expresión de Catra se calma, para encenderse de golpe al percatarse de que no llevo ropa alguna. Una vez más, me oculto con mis brazos, avergonzada.  
\- ¡Sal de aquí! -le ordeno, nerviosa.  
\- Emmm, ¡voy! -vacila.  
Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta para salir, su pie se deja caer, al dar el primer paso, sobre la pastilla de jabón que hace unos minutos había usado para asearme. Catra cae de bruces contra el suelo, por lo que me apresuro a ayudarla.  
\- ¡Catra! ¿Estás bien? Yo...  
Cuando rodeo su cintura para levantarla, ella posa sus manos sobre mis hombros. Callo. Sus ojos no pierden de vista los míos. La observo, sin decir nada. Ni si quiera soy capaz de ordenar mis ideas en estos momentos. Tan solo la veo a ella, mirándome... tan bonita. Sus orejas se alzan, a la par que ladea su cabeza levemente. Es entonces cuando salvamos esa distancia que nos separa. Y nos besamos. Sus labios son cálidos, suaves y blandos. Cierto cosquilleo se deposita en mi estómago, cerrándose como si un nudo fuerte habitara en él. Coloco mi mano izquierda sobre su rostro, y la beso aún más. Su cola envuelve mi cuerpo involuntariamente, mientras yo doy un paso hacia atrás, chocando mi espalda contra la pared de mármol que separa las distintas duchas. Catra da un paso hacia delante, negándose a aumentar ni un centímetro la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.  
\- ¡Adora! -irrumpe Lonnie, una vez más- ¡Adora te buscan para que ayudes a entrenar!  
Nuestros labios se separan, mas dejamos caer la frente de una sobre la otra.  
\- ¡Ya voy! -respondo.  
Y, así, sin apartarnos la una de la otra, ambas nos miramos y sonreímos, antes de volvernos a besar.


	3. Capítulo 3

El cielo está rosado. Desde aquí arriba todo parece diferente, como si nada me afectara. Desde hace años Catra y yo trepamos hasta aquí para sentirnos en la cima, como si nada ni nadie pudiera alcanzarnos. Pero hoy solo estoy yo. Tras terminar de ayudar en la sala de entrenamientos, enseñando movimientos básicos de defensa personal a los más novatos en la materia, no he podido encontrarla. Pensé que quizá estaría aquí, mas no es el caso.   
Una suave brisa me provoca un largo escalofrío. Suspiro. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí. Tan solo entrenamos, comemos barritas energéticas, nos aseamos, entrenamos de nuevo, dormimos y vuelta a empezar. Quizá esto no sea para mí. Quizá ese sueño... ¿y si no es una simple pesadilla? Crecí siempre entre las mismas palabras: “Conquistarás Etheria, Adora”, “Tú eres especial”, “Salvarás el planeta de las princesas, serás una heroína”,... “Heroína”. Curioso concepto. ¿Cómo se nace siendo una heroína? O para serlo...   
\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -murmuro, a pesar de que sé que nadie me está escuchando.   
Contemplo el horizonte, intentado imaginar qué hay más allá de nuestras fronteras. Peligrosas princesas, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿y qué más? ¿De verdad todo lo que hay más allá sólo está habitado por princesas malvadas y poderosas? ¿De verdad no hay... nada más?   
Una vez más, suspiro. Dejo caer el peso de mi cabeza sobre mis manos, descansando mis codos en mis flexionadas piernas. Entonces recuerdo las palabras que yo misma le dije a Catra: “Yo no sé si quiero esto”. ¿Lo decía de verdad? Sacudo la cabeza, esbozando una triste sonrisa. Se lo dije a Catra, claro que fue real. Nunca le he mentido. A ella no.   
Entonces me pongo en pie, al filo de la grúa. Tan solo un paso más y caería. Abro lentamente los brazos, imaginado que puedo volar. Y salir de aquí. Descubrir qué hay fuera de estos muros. De repente siento unas ganas irrefrenables de gritar, pero no lo hago. En lugar de eso, cierro la boca, doy un paso atrás, y vuelvo a dejarme caer tal y como estaba hasta hace unos minutos.   
\- Mi nombre es Adora... y conquistaré Etheria -me digo-. Nací para esto.   
Pensé que al decirlo en voz alta, lo creería. Lo asumiría como mío. Pero no fue así. Oculto mi rostro entre mis manos. “¿Qué voy a hacer?” me digo. Cruzo las piernas y me hundo aún más en mí misma. “No sé quién soy”.   
Justo cuando mis lágrimas acechan con recorrer mis mejillas, mi mente se apaga unos instantes. Como si nada doliese, como si nada importara. Porque, es en ese instante, cuando una voz, una simple voz, aleja todas esas ideas y sentimientos de mi cabeza. Una voz que tan solo pronuncia dos meras palabras...  
\- ¡Hey, Adora!


	4. Capítulo 4

La oscuridad se apodera del cielo. Tras otra larga sesión de entrenamiento, un descanso, una pausa para la ingesta de barritas energéticas, y una ducha, una vez más, el día se esconde para abrir paso a la noche. Camino en silencio hacia mi cama, sonriendo al contemplar a Kyle, ya profundamente dormido sobre su colchón. Me froto los brazos, en un vano intento de deshacerme de esa extraña sensación que me acecha. Siento repentinos escalofríos y un... malestar. No sé describirlo. Es como si algo o alguien me estuviera observando.   
Me descalzo antes de meterme en la cama. Miro hacia arriba, perdiendo mi mirada en algún punto del techo. Ya ha transcurrido un día... me siento como si no hubiera pasado. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Me siento... vacía. Si tuviera que elegir qué momentos del día guardar en una caja para jamás olvidarlos, tan sólo serían dos. Dibujo media sonrisa. Ambos con...  
\- Adora -me susurra Catra, sentada como un felino a mi izquierda.   
Desvío mi mirada para cruzarla con la suya. Ella ladea su cabeza moviendo involuntariamente las orejas, sensibles a cualquier ínfimo sonido. Me coloco de lado para mirarla, a la par que le sonrío. Nuestros rostros se encuentran a centímetros de distancia. Mi instinto me instiga a besarla. Simplemente posar mis labios sobre los suyos... solo un instante. No obstante, algo en mi interior sabe que no puede hacer eso. No delante de todos. En realidad no sé por qué... ¿es malo que estemos juntas? ¿Por qué quiero estar más cerca de ella que de cualquier otra persona?   
Su cola se mueve inquieta con una extremada ligereza.   
\- ¿Me prometes que si no puedes dormir o sueñas otra vez me despertarás? -murmura, sin dejar de ladear la cabeza.   
\- Claro -asiento, aunque no muy segura de ello.   
La mirada de Catra se enternece. Casi podría decir que me sonríe a través de ella. Entonces, de un ágil salto, sube a mi cama y se acomoda a mis pies. Observo cómo recoge su cola, pegándola a su cuerpo; acomoda su cabeza y deja escapar un leve ronroneo. Continúo mirándola, hasta que ella abre sus ojos de golpe. Por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender, yo cierro los míos.   
\- Pst, Adora -me llama entre susurros.   
\- ¿Qué? -respondo, siguiendo su tono de voz.  
\- ¿Me acompañarías a nuestro lugar especial? -propone- Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.   
Abro los ojos para mirarla.   
\- ¿Ahora? Es de noche, no nos dejarán -puntúo.   
Catra se encoge de hombros, dejando escapar un desganado “da igual”. Algo dentro de mí se rompe. Contemplo cómo vuelve a acomodarse bajo mis pies, escondiendo su rostro y abrazando su cola. Dejo mis sábanas atrás, y me acerco a ella, colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla. Dejo caer mi rostro sobre el colchón, tumbándome a apenas unos centímetros de ella. Catra abre sus ojos. Esos ojos tan curiosos que tanto despiertan en mí.   
\- ¿Es importante? -insisto.  
\- No -niega, sin apartar su mirada.   
\- Eso quiere decir que para ti sí lo es -sonrío.   
\- ¡Que va! -exclama Catra, quizá en un tono más alto del que debería.   
Me siento sobre la cama, esperando que ella copie mi movimiento. Una vez lo hace, tras comprobar que las luces siguen apagadas y todos prosiguen con su merecido sueño, hago aquello que hace unos minutos me moría por hacer: la beso. Sin embargo, lo que yo creía que resultaría un fugaz beso, se convierte en uno algo más largo y, lo más importante, correspondido. Al separarnos, mi mano continua en su mejilla.   
\- Vamos a donde tú quieras -declaro.   
Ella sonríe. Jamás la veo sonreír de esa forma. Solo conmigo. Catra me envuelve en sus brazos, y yo me dejo abrazar. Al deshacer aquel estrechamiento, su mano se desliza hacia la mía, tirando de mí para ponerme en pie y dirigirnos hacia la salida. Nos deslizamos por los pasillos sin hacernos ver, ni mucho menos oír.   
Tras por fin alcanzar nuestro pequeño rincón personal, la figura de Catra se deja caer suavemente sobre la fría estructura de metal. La miro, mas ella no aparta sus ojos de la infinidad oscura que envuelve nuestro cielo. Copio su postura, clavando mi vista en aquello que reina sobre nuestras cabezas.   
\- Sé que nunca suelo decirte cómo me siento -comienza a decir, sin más dilación-, pero, o digo esto ya o creo que no podré aguantarlo más.   
A pesar de que deseo mirarla, no lo hago. Me mantengo inmóvil, sin conocer ni yo misma la razón de mi actitud.   
\- ¿Qué somos Adora? -suelta.  
Me mantengo en silencio unos instantes. Sé que mi respuesta es lo más estúpido que podría llegar a decir, pero incluso aún sabiéndolo, mis labios articulan dichas palabras sin sentido:  
\- Pues somos amigas. Familia. Somos...  
\- Más que eso -finaliza ella.   
Continúo sin mirarla. Pero, ¿qué me pasa? Quiero hablarle, tocarle, llegar a una conclusión con ella... Entonces, ¿por qué no soy capaz de reaccionar?   
\- Escucha Adora, no sé cómo se llama esto, pero tú sabes que no es lo mismo. No es lo mismo que con Lonnie o Kyle o Rogelio. Tú y yo... -se detiene un par de segundos-. Tú y yo estamos más... unidas.   
Siento cómo una lágrima resbala por mi rostro hasta caer al suelo. Catra se incorpora, ladeando su cabeza una vez más al observar mi absurda reacción.   
\- ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunta, con temor.  
Me encojo de hombros. Recojo mi próxima lágrima antes de que ésta corra el mismo destino que la anterior.  
\- Tengo miedo -admito-. No sé quién soy -me siento, cruzando las piernas frente a ella-. No sé qué es esto Catra. No sé si tiene nombre o simplemente es así, y ya. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que no va a gustarle a los demás.   
Su expresión se entristece. Sus orejas se agachan hacia atrás a la par que su cola, hasta ahora inquieta, cae sobre el suelo cesando de moverse.   
\- Ya... -murmura.   
Y eso es todo. No continúa hablando. El silencio se apodera de la conversación. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas romperlo, mas un nudo en mi garganta se cierra, ahogándome cada vez más e impidiéndome pronunciar palabra alguna. Escondo mi rostro entre mis manos, intentado recomponerme y afrontar la realidad.   
\- Vámonos -suelto, al fin.   
\- ¿Qué? -responde Catra, atónita.   
Alzo mi rostro, para mirarla. Puedo apreciar cómo su expresión se derrumba al verme llorar.   
\- Vámonos de aquí. Yo quiero descubrir Etheria, ver qué hay fuera de La Horda -confieso-. Pero también quiero descubrirte a ti, y aquí dentro no podremos hacer eso.   
\- ¿Por qué no? La Horda me dio un hogar.   
\- No te pido que les traiciones, yo tampoco lo haría. Jamás -aseguro-. Sólo digo que Shadow Weaver no nos dejará... estar juntas. No como nosotras queremos. Dirá que eres...  
\- Una distracción -me interrumpe Catra-. ¿Qué hago mal, Adora? ¿Qué es eso tan malo que hay en mí?   
Mi gesto se tuerce. ¿Malo? ¿Cómo puede pensar que tiene algo malo? ¿Acaso se ha visto a sí misma? ¿Se ha visto como...?   
\- Como yo la veo -susurro de manera casi inapreciable.   
\- ¿Qué has dicho?   
\- Que necesito que te veas como te veo yo -suplico.  
Se produce una pausa. Catra se dedica unos minutos a procesar mi plegaria. El color de sus ojos se intensifica con la oscuridad de la noche.   
\- ¿Y cómo me ves tú? -pregunta, al fin.   
Y la vuelvo a besar. De repente, todo el miedo que me apresaba desaparece. Solo estamos ella y yo, besándonos en nuestro lugar favorito en la noche. Separo mis labios de los suyos unos instantes, los justos para saber:  
\- Catra, por favor, ven conmigo.  
Esta vez, sus lágrimas eran las que brotaban hasta alcanzar sus mejillas. Por eso, cuando sus labios me besan una vez más, sé que la respuesta a mi propuesta es un rotundo “Sí”.


	5. Capítulo 5

Todo da vueltas a mi alrededor. Ese sonido... Me llevo las manos a los oídos, no soy capaz de soportarlo. Estoy... ¿en el suelo? Intento ponerme en pie, pero ese sonido... “Adora”. Es esa voz. No, no, no. Esa voz otra vez no... Miro a mi alrededor. Tan solo es un lugar vacío, es... una nave. Pero, ¿y ese sonido? ¿Por qué se repite una y otra vez? ¿Por qué me dan ganas de... abandonar? Quizá no sea capaz de huir después de todo. La Horda es mi familia, ellos me acogieron cuando nadie más me quería, yo... “Adora”.  
\- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! -exclamo, en un desesperado grito.  
No responde. Pues claro que no responde. Nunca nada en mi vida es simplemente así de sencillo. Camino en silencio, tratando de ignorar ese desagradable sonido que me acecha. Al oírlo siento como si alguien sostuviera mi tobillo cuando intento nadar hacia la superficie. Como si quisiera que me hundiera. “Adora” dice una vez más. No respondo. Simplemente camino sin rumbo fijo. Hacia delante.   
Por lo general, ya habría despertado. Es la primera vez que sueño sabiendo que estoy soñando. Todo está oscuro, mas alcanzo a vislumbrar... algo. Un objeto al final de la extraña nave en la que me hallo. ¿Realmente puedo confirmar que ese es el final? Creo que no. Conforme voy acercándome, el sonido es más fuerte. Caigo al suelo, llevándome las manos a los oídos. No, por favor, no quiero escucharlo más. Me arrastro hacia aquello que parece ser mi única esperanza. ¿Qué es? Parece... Una espada. Una espada clavada en el suelo. Sin más.   
Al estirar mi brazo para tocarla, debo detenerme y taparme los oídos de nuevo. Me recojo, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el suelo, encogiendo mis piernas y apretando mis manos aún más contra mis orejas. “Haz que pare, por favor, ya no lo soporto más” murmuro, entre lágrimas. Entonces cierro los ojos y recuerdo las palabras de Catra: “¿Qué es eso tan malo que hay en mí?”. Y el sonido se intensifica. Dejo escapar un alarido. No puedo soportarlo más. Mi única opción... Me pongo en pie y corro. Corro sin mirar atrás. Nunca había sentido tal agonía en mi cabeza. Pero me destapo los oídos, y, acompañando mi acción con un grito desesperado, alcanzo la espada. Mas la traspaso.   
Es entonces cuando todo se vuelve negro. Todo excepto algo... una figura. A juzgar por los fallos digitales que parece tener, apareciendo y desapareciendo durante apenas un instante, me atrevería a afirmar que es un holograma. ¡Eso es! La espada era un holograma, por eso no pude cogerla. Pero, ¿qué significa todo esto?   
La fría mirada de la mujer de azul se clava en mi persona. Le devuelvo esa mirada, mas no con la misma inexpresividad.   
\- Es tu destino -sentencia, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.   
Abro la boca para responder, pero las palabras no parecen salir de mis labios.   
\- Tienes que acallar el sonido -insiste.   
El sonido... pero, ya no está sonando. Ya sólo hay silencio. ¿Acaso lo he conseguido? ¿He sido yo quien lo ha silenciado?   
El rostro del holograma cambia por completo. Su expresión, fría y distante, se torna en una autoritaria, irradiando cierto aire de superioridad. Entonces se acerca a mí, y ese aura que desprende crece aún más. Yo me mantengo en mi posición, inmóvil, sobre el suelo. Aceptando mi situación de inferioridad con respecto a ella.   
\- Es cierto... no entiendes nada, ¿verdad Adora?   
Su voz cambia, al igual que su aspecto. La mujer de azul aparece y desaparece un par de veces para dar paso a la figura de una chica. Una chica de tez morena y ojos oscuros. Tiene su pelo largo recogido, y viste lo que parece un maillot celeste con hombreras blancas. Es tan bonita como intimidante. La chica se acerca, colocándose casi a mi altura. Deposita su mano derecha sobre mi barbilla, con el objetivo de alzar mi rostro y obligarme a mirarla. Contemplo sus facciones, en silencio.   
\- Ese sonido, eres tú.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe, a la par que me incorporo. Mi respiración se agita, sintiendo cómo mi rostro se halla empapado en lágrimas. La cola de Catra se estira, sobresaltada. Es entonces cuando ella contempla la escena, dejando escapar un leve “Pero, ¿qué...?” al despertarse de una forma tan inesperada. Su mirada se enternece.  
\- ¿Ese sueño otra vez?   
Asiento, sin decir palabra. “Pero esta vez ha sido distinto” quiero decir. Sin embargo, mis fuerzas no me lo permiten.   
\- Tranquila -murmura, colocándose junto a mí y envolviéndome con sus brazos-. Ya estás en casa.   
Hundo mi rostro en su pecho, aferrándome a ella como si algo o alguien fuera a separarnos. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro. “Supongo que sí” me digo. Entonces alzo levemente la mirada para contemplarla a ella. “Estoy en casa”.


	6. Capítulo 6

El tercer golpe que recibo me hace caer. El suelo de la sala de entrenamiento resulta húmedo y frío, como si de hielo se tratase. Me llevo los dedos a los labios, los cuales destiñen de un intenso rojo oscuro. El sabor metálico de la sangre se extiende hasta mi garganta. Me dedico unos instantes para focalizar mi vista, ya que veo cuatro robots en lugar de dos y dos Rogelios en lugar de uno. El resto de soldados son meras sombras para mí.   
\- Adora, ¿te has hecho daño?   
Lonnie me ofrece su mano para levantarme. Acepto su ayuda, a pesar de que aún me encuentro algo aturdida y mi instinto básico me indica que continue tumbada.   
\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? -se interesa, sosteniéndome por la cintura.  
Escupo sangre al suelo, dando gracias a que el golpe no me rompió la nariz.   
\- Solo... estoy cansada.  
Lonnie no responde, simplemente asiente. Por un instante, creo sentir que tiene algo que decirme, mas no lo hace. Me percato de cómo se dirige hacia algún lugar en sentido contrario a los robots.  
\- No, no -me aparto suavemente, recuperando el arma que había perdido y descansaba sobre el suelo, a unos metros de distancia-. Puedo seguir.   
\- Adora estás...  
\- Bien -la interrumpo-. Estoy bien, puedo seguir -insisto.   
\- Es solo un entrenamiento -me recuerda.  
Sé que es verdad, pero no puedo perder puntos. Ahora no. Shadow Weaver intuirá que algo me ocurre y no se detendrá hasta descubrir qué es. Y probablemente no lo descubra, probablemente culpe a Catra y volverá a sentirse mal consigo misma porque creerá que el problema es ella, pero no.   
\- El problema soy yo -murmuro.  
Lonnie aparta su mirada de los robots para posarla sobre mí. Durante unos segundos, temo que haya escuchado mis palabras. ¿Por qué lo he dicho en voz alta?   
\- ¿Has dicho algo?   
Suspiro aliviada. Tras negar con la cabeza y dedicarle una leve sonrisa a Lonnie junto con un cálido “gracias”, me apresuro a alcanzar el robot más distraído. Rogelio le ataca desde el frente, mientras que Kyle mantiene ocupado al otro huyendo de él y provocando que éste le persiga.   
Busco fugazmente con la mirada a Catra, la cual me dedica una pícara media sonrisa. Ambas parecemos leernos la mente, ya que, tras ordenar a Rogelio que continuara con la ofensiva, Catra corre hacia mí, preparada para llevar a cabo la jugada que ambas ideamos. Cuando alcanzo la pata delantera izquierda del robot, doy un salto para golpearla con fuerza desde arriba. Éste pierde el equilibrio, a la par que miro a Rogelio para indicarle:  
\- ¡Arráncasela!   
El forzudo chico lagarto clava su arma en el extremo superior de la pata en cuestión, utilizándola como palanca mientras tira con su mano libre de ella. Apenas unos segundos después de que ésta caiga al suelo, impulso con mis manos a Catra, la cual coloca un pie sobre ellas como si de un muelle se trataran. Una vez se encuentra encima del robot, mi chica felina clava sus garras justo en la cabeza de ese montón de tuercas, arrancándola y poniendo así fin al funcionamiento de nuestro enemigo metálico.   
\- ¡Sí! -exclamo.   
No obstante, la euforia del momento desaparece en el preciso instante en el que me doy la vuelta. Kyle corre en mi dirección, seguido del enorme segundo robot al que debemos destruir.   
\- ¡Adora, cuidado! -me advierte Lonnie, apartándome de un empujón.   
Ambas caemos a unos metros de distancia, fuera de la trayectoria del único robot operativo. Alzo la mirada para descubrir a Catra confundida, buscando con desesperación cualquier superficie a la que poder saltar o agarrarse. Es entonces cuando me percato: los robots van a chocar. ¿Era ese el plan de Kyle o simplemente ha huido sin rumbo fijo? Me inclino más por lo segundo. Rogelio se apresura a coger al chico antes de la inminente colisión, poniéndolo a salvo en algún punto cerca de nuestra posición. Sin embargo, no presto demasiada atención a su hazaña, mis ojos tan solo se centran en Catra.   
Dejo mi arma en el suelo y corro hacia ella, como si mi mera presencia ya pudiera evitarle cualquier mal. Después de todo, debo comportarme como una heroína, ¿no?   
\- ¡Catra! -exclamo en un grito ahogado.   
Advierto cómo consigue calmarse, contemplando al robot que en pocos segundos colisionará con el que ella misma destruyó. Está... esperando. Esperando, ¿a qué? Entonces me dedica una mirada esclarecedora.   
\- ¡Apártate, Adora! -me ordena Lonnie.   
Obedezco. Me dejo caer sobre el suelo, intuyendo lo que se disponían a hacer. Una lanza vuela sobre mi figura hasta clavarse en una de las patas traseras del robot, haciéndole caer. Catra salta sobre éste, aprovechando su desequilibrio para acabar con él de la misma forma que con el anterior: arrancándole la cabeza. Al éste apagarse, cae aparatosamente sobre el suelo, momento en el que Catra salta para alcanzar tierra firme.   
Mi expresión se tuerce al descubrir que yo soy el inminente destino del salto de Catra. Dejo escapar un sonoro “espera” cuando ella, ágilmente, aterriza sobre el suelo, sosteniéndome por la muñeca y tirando de mí hacia el fondo de la sala.   
Al ser ambos robots redondos, ruedan para estrellarse entre sí, provocando una llamativa explosión frente a nuestras narices. De la propia fuerza expansiva de ésta, ambas perdemos el equilibrio, terminando una sobre la otra cuando todo se detiene.   
Catra estalla en una sonora carcajada, sin apartarse. Mis mejillas se encienden al descubrirla tan cerca. Una vez más, mi espalda descansa sobre el frío suelo de la sala, solo que esta vez no me importa en absoluto. Sonrío. Está preciosa cuando se ríe.  
\- ¿Me echabas de menos? -se burla, acariciando mi rostro con su cola.   
Se pone en pie, sosteniendo mis manos con las suyas y ayudándome a incorporarme.   
\- ¿Estás bien? -prosigue- Tienes un poco de sangre en... -posa su mirada en mis labios, limpiando con su dedo pulgar el espeso líquido rojo que resbala hasta mi barbilla.   
Se produce una pausa. La sonrisa de Catra desaparece, y ahora es ella la que parece sonrojarse. Doy un paso atrás, apartando mi mirada. Descubro a Lonnie, contemplándonos mientras Kyle y Rogelio celebran nuestra victoria. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos por un momento, cuando se atreve a decir:   
\- Así que era eso.   
Algo me desgarra por dentro. Kyle y Rogelio se reúnen con nosotras para continuar con la celebración. Catra parece no percatarse de la situación, chocando los cinco con Rogelio, lo cual es símbolo de que está realmente feliz.   
Mi mirada sigue fija en la de Lonnie, quien da unos pasos atrás y se aleja sin vacilar hacia la salida. Hago ademán de seguirla, mas Kyle se entromete en mi camino inventando un absurdo bailecito de victoria. Y la pierdo de vista. Me apresuro a seguir sus pasos, mas mis pies se detienen en seco al apreciar una imponente figura cerrándome el paso, frente a la puerta. Mis mechones de pelo se escapan ante la seguridad de mi gomilla, presentándome aún más derrotada ante ella. Es entonces, al ella pronunciar esas palabras, cuando puedo volver a oír ese agonizante sonido que me persigue en la noche:  
\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha distraído, Adora?


	7. Capítulo 7

Casi no puedo respirar. He buscado a Lonnie por todas partes... Sin éxito. Tampoco puedo encontrar a Catra. Ni creo que quiera ser encontrada. No después de lo que ella nos dijo. Las palabras de Catra vuelven a resonar en mi interior: “¿Qué es eso tan malo que hay en mí?”. Me tapo los oídos con ambas manos. Otra vez. Ese sonido. No, no, no. Aquí no, Adora.   
Los pasillos se encuentran casi vacíos, todos parecen estar entrenando a estas horas. No obstante, después de lo ocurrido, Shadow Weaver ha decidido permitirme el resto del día libre. “Siempre y cuando mañana vuelvas a ser la de siempre. O me veré obligada a tomar medidas” sentenció. El sonido se intensifica. “Cállate, cállate” me digo una y otra vez. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar. Mis pensamientos avanzan a una velocidad a la que mis emociones no son capaces de ir. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Esto no es lo que quieres, Adora, ¿no lo ves? “Cállate, cállate, cállate” me repito. Tengo que irme de aquí.   
El rostro de esa chica inunda mi mente. Sus ojos... esos oscuros ojos marrones. Su voz resuena en mi interior, una y otra vez: “Es cierto... no entiendes nada, ¿verdad Adora?”. La escucho reír apenas unos instantes, justo antes de decir: “Ese sonido, eres tú”.   
\- ¡Adora! -la voz de Catra me arrastra hacia el presente.   
Alzo la mirada y la observo. Está agachada, con el objetivo de ponerse a mi misma altura. Y la realidad me golpea, sin vacilaciones. Ella coloca sus manos sobre las mías, apartándolas lentamente de mis oídos. Me limito a mirarla. Sin pensar nada, sin sentir nada, apenas sin decir nada. Tan solo la observo. Me concede unos minutos para calmarme, poniendo fin a mi prórroga con un dulce beso en la frente. Recoge las lágrimas de mis mejillas, y me ofrece su mano para ponerme en pie de nuevo. La acepto, sintiendo cómo sus garras se cierran suavemente sobre mis dedos.   
\- Vamos -murmura.  
Y la sigo. No sé a donde me lleva. Simplemente camino detrás de su figura. No me suelta la mano ni un solo segundo.   
\- Catra -digo, tras haber recorrido unos cuantos metros junto a ella.   
Se gira para mirarme. Advierto cómo ladea su cabeza, esperando a que continúe. Esbozo una involuntaria sonrisa al apreciar ese gesto tan característico de ella. No obstante, mi rostro vuelve a inundarse en lágrimas al decir:  
\- Tengo que irme de aquí.   
Su expresión se ensombrece. Sé que ella no quiere irse. Esto es su hogar, esta es su familia... Sacudo la cabeza. Nuestra familia. A pesar del dolor que su mirada refleja, se obliga a sí misma a dibujar media sonrisa, dejando al descubierto parte de sus colmillos. Esta vez son sus ojos los que derraman lágrimas, a pesar de ser escasas y contenidas.   
\- ¿Por qué? -pregunta, sin más.   
Le dedico una mirada que solo ella comprende. Una mirada que dice: “Aquí no”. Catra vuelve a sostener mi mano con la misma suavidad que antes. Me guía. Esta vez sé a donde. El único lugar que es nuestro, el único lugar donde podemos hablar. Nuestro lugar.   
Una vez llegamos allí, ninguna de las dos dice nada. Me da terror contarle lo que necesito relatarle con toda mi alma. ¿Cómo es posible sentir tanta desesperación por confesar algo, y a la vez tal pánico a referir una simple palabra al respecto? Lleno mis pulmones de aire para soltarlo lentamente. “Tranquila” me digo.   
\- Hey -murmura, enredando sus dedos entre los míos-. Puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿sabes?   
Asiento. Cojo aire una vez más... Y lo suelto. Cada ínfimo detalle de esa pesadilla que me atormenta. Ella no me interrumpe ni una sola vez. Sus ojos parecen hipnotizados por mi propia existencia. Tan sólo atisbo cierto sentimiento que no soy capaz de identificar cuando pronuncio, una vez más, las palabras: “Tengo que irme”. Sus orejas se agachan, para seguidamente alzarse cuando pregunta:   
\- ¿Y qué te lo impide?   
No respondo, porque ella ya sabe la respuesta. Bajo la mirada, mas ella deshace nuestras manos para alzarme el rostro de nuevo. Sus ojos me suplican que la mire. Y eso hago. La miro. La miro hasta por fin decidirme a hablar:  
\- No puedo irme sin ti -admito.   
Cierra los ojos. No sé si es eso lo que quería escuchar. Deja caer sus manos, mas no sostiene las mías. Y ese simple gesto me atraviesa el alma como una estaca.   
\- ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente quedarte? -se sincera-. ¿Por qué no podemos dejar que todo siga igual? Yo podría ayudarte a que dejes de soñar y a apagar esa voz que...  
\- No puedes hacer eso -la interrumpo-. Ni tú ni nadie puede acabar con todo eso.   
\- ¡¿Y por qué no?! -alza la voz.   
\- ¡Porque el problema soy yo, Catra! -grito-. ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! Ese sonido soy yo, es mi voz, está en mi cabeza, y no puedo callarme, ¿entiendes? Esa voz soy yo diciéndome... gritándome que necesito descubrir quién soy. Y aquí nunca lo sabré. Aquí no soy yo, aquí solo soy lo que ellos me dicen que sea.   
Cuando callo, me percato de que estoy de pie. Catra, por su parte, continúa sentada en el mismo lugar. Tardo unos segundos en colocarme de nuevo a su altura.  
\- Catra, perdóname, yo...  
\- ¿Por qué? No puedo enfadarme por algo que sientes -acepta.   
“Por haberte gritado” me dispongo a decir. Pero no lo hago. Me limito a continuar ese extraño silencio.   
\- Quiero quedarme aquí -admite-. Pero necesito descubrir qué es esto.   
Se señala a sí misma y después a mí. No puedo evitar sonreír, del mismo modo que no puedo evitar llorar. Catra coloca su mano sobre mi mejilla con suavidad. Repito su gesto, sosteniendo yo su rostro sin apartarle la mirada. Dejamos caer nuestras frentes, la una sobre la otra. Creo poder decir que ella es una de las sensaciones más cálidas que he sentido jamás.   
\- Me voy contigo.   
Asiento. Sé que no es justo. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte. Sé que ella no debería renunciar a nada, y mucho menos por mí. Pero también sé que no puedo hacer esto sin ella.   
\- Te prometo que volveremos -susurro-. Te prometo que esto no cambiará nada.   
Ella asiente, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Y, así, sin soltarnos durante un buen rato, por fin comprendo que ese sonido martirizante y desgarrador está a punto de desaparecer para siempre.


	8. Capítulo 8

Me envuelvo por completo en mis sábanas. Cuando Catra regresa de su entrenamiento, se acomoda a mis pies, como cada noche. No digo palabra alguna ni emito ninguna señal que pueda dar a lugar a la creencia de que estoy despierta, pero siento que ella lo sabe.   
Mañana nos iremos. Entrenaré y ganaré la máxima puntuación posible, como cada día, para impresionar a Shadow Weaver y conseguir que baje la guardia. Y por la noche, nos iremos. Me iré con ella. Algo en mí se deshace poco a poco... ella no quiere irse conmigo. Quizá esa frase no esté del todo bien formulada. Ella no quiere irse. Aunque lo cierto es que quiere estar conmigo. Y yo necesito estar con ella.   
Su mente parece leer la mía, ya que, cuando ese pensamiento fugaz se cruza con mis ideas, Catra se arrastra hasta el interior de mis sábanas. Sonrío. Sé que ella no puede dormir así.   
\- Puedes ponerte como siempre, no te preocupes -susurro.   
Sus piernas se enredan en las mías, acercándose a mí más que nunca. Catra entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. No podemos estar más cerca y aún así la necesito aún más próxima.   
\- Ojalá pudiéramos fusionarnos -murmuro.   
Sonríe. Su abrazo se vuelve aún más fuerte, mientras ella deja escapar una ligera risa. Una risa de pura felicidad. Una risa que sencillamente me arranca una sonrisa.   
\- Me... gustas -alcanzo a decir.  
Nunca he sentido esto por nadie, así que no sé cómo definirlo. Tampoco sé si alguien dentro de estas fronteras ha sentido algo igual o meramente parecido. En definitiva: no sé qué es esto. Tan sólo sé que no quiero que termine. Quiero que sea para siempre.   
\- Adora... -se produce una pausa- Volveremos, ¿verdad?   
Asiento. Su voz se quiebra al pronunciar esa última pregunta. Sé que tiene miedo. Yo también lo tengo. Pero volveremos. Claro que volveremos. Jamás traicionaría a La Horda. Es mi hogar. La simple idea de abandonar a Lonnie, a Rogelio, a Kyle,... No lo haría jamás. Después de todo, son mis amigos. Y yo no soy la clase de persona que abandona a sus amigos.   
La cola de Catra me rodea, de forma que puedo abrazarla hasta dormirme. Y eso hago. No obstante, cuando el sueño desparece, ella ya no está aquí. Se encuentra a los pies de mi cama... de nuestra cama. Como cada noche. Me siento cuidadosamente sobre el colchón, mirándola y sonriendo. En pocos minutos sonará la alarma, parece que esta noche no ha habido pesadillas.   
\- Gracias a ti -susurro, aún sabiendo que ella no me está escuchando.   
Me llevo la mano al hombro, sobresaltada al sentir como alguien lo roza. Doy media vuelta de una forma agitada, cuando un continuo “shhhh” me indica que prosiga en silencio. Los ojos de un castaño verdoso de Lonnie me observan alarmados. Al descubrirla, obedezco. Mi amiga hace un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome que salgamos. Acepto, ya que yo también quiero hablar con ella.   
Salgo de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Catra. Lonnie sostiene mi muñeca y tira de mí hacia la salida. Intento adivinar si su actitud se inclina más hacia una conversación pacífica o si, por el contrario, va a resultar algo agresiva. En cualquier caso no he hecho nada malo... ¿no?   
\- ¿Qué te está pasando? -ladra.  
Definitivamente, hay algo de agresividad en su voz.   
\- ¿A qué te...? -comienzo a decir.  
\- Catra -escupe, como si realmente detestara ese nombre-. ¿Qué te pasa con Catra?   
\- No me pasa...  
\- Os he visto, Adora -me interrumpe.  
\- ¿Has visto qué? -insisto, intentando parecer despreocupada.  
\- He visto cómo os miráis.  
¿Cómo nos miramos? ¿Realmente lo que siento por ella es tan fuerte que puede intuirse incluso con una simple mirada? Sé que sí. Después de todo, no puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando me toca. De repente, sin percatarme de ello, estoy sonriendo como una boba.   
\- ¿En serio pones esa cara de tonta al pensar en ella? -pone los ojos en blanco- Qué mala eres mintiendo, Adora.   
Y tiene razón. Nunca se me ha dado bien mentir, y mucho menos a mis amigos. Sin embargo, debo esforzarme en que Lonnie no sospeche. Al menos hasta esta noche.   
\- No sé de qué estás hablando.  
\- ¿Estás enamorada de ella?   
Ladeo la cabeza. ¿Enamorada? ¿Qué significa eso? Nunca he oído esa palabra. ¿Por qué Lonnie sí? Ella parece leer esa confusión en mi mirada. Se frota los brazos en busca de calor. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo extraña que me resulta sin su ropa de diario. Viste una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones sueltos de color marrón. Sus pies descalzos se estremecen ante el frío que emana del suelo. Clavo mi mirada en sus ojos.  
\- Eh... n-no... -tartamudeo.  
Una vez más, pone los ojos en blanco.   
\- ¿No sabes lo que es eso, verdad?   
Niego lentamente con la cabeza. Me siento como una idiota al desconocer su significado. Si ha referido esa palabra sin vacilar, es porque se trata de una palabra bastante común, ¿no? O eso creo... Lonnie intenta finalizar la conversación con un breve “da igual”. Sin embargo, sostengo su hombro, con el objetivo de detener su marcha. Ella no se resiste.   
\- ¿Qué significa?   
\- ¿Qué más da? -sentencia.  
Mi mirada se torna sumisa, suplicante por una respuesta. La suya, por su parte, se mantiene impasible, mas termina por rendirse. Lonnie deja escapar un leve sonido quejumbroso antes de acceder. Una vez más, pone los ojos en blanco:  
\- Vale... -suspira-. Un día Octavia volvió de una misión... algo molesta -hace una pequeña pausa-. Antes solíamos hablar a menudo, decía que le recordaba a ella a mi edad -sonríe-. El caso es que comentó algo... me explicó que fuera de aquí... -sacude la cabeza, dejando escapar ese quejido una vez más- Yo no sé explicar estas cosas, Adora.   
\- Inténtalo -insisto.  
Suspira. Se permite unos instantes para ordenar sus ideas.   
\- Las personas se “enamoran” unas de otras -realiza comillas con sus manos al mencionar la palabra en cuestión-. Es como... elegir a alguien para que te acompañe siempre. Alguien que te complementa, alguien con quien...  
\- Estaría toda la vida -finalizo.  
Su voz se apaga. Me contempla, examinando mi expresión en profundidad.   
\- Bueno... -murmura- Supongo que tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? -se encoge de hombros- Es lo que sientes por ella -alza su mirada para observarme-. Se nota que la amas. Cuando estáis juntas... -ordena sus palabras-. Creo que no he visto nunca a nadie tan feliz.   
“Así que así se llama” me digo. “Amarla. Yo la amo”. No puedo evitar dibujar la sonrisa más grande que soy capaz de esbozar. Tengo que decírselo. Los labios de Lonnie se curvan levemente hacia abajo al advertir mi entusiasmo. Sus ojos comienzan a brillar... de tristeza. Mi respiración comienza a agitarse. El pánico se apodera hasta del último rincón de mi alma. Sólo con mirarme... Tan sólo con su simple mirada puedo deducir que algo ha pasado. Y me temo que sé lo que es.   
\- ¿Qué has hecho? -mi voz se quiebra al pronunciar esa última palabra en voz alta.   
Los ojos castaños de Lonnie se clavan en el suelo, incapaces de posarse sobre mi destrozado rostro.   
Corro hasta la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. O el de todos, más bien. Y, entonces, cuando no puedo apreciar la figura de Catra sobre nuestra cama, el mundo se me viene abajo. El sonido... mi voz ha vuelto. Esa voz que me repite una y otra vez que todo esto es por mi culpa. Esa voz que me hace ver lo que realmente soy... un monstruo. “Mi nombre es Adora, y jamás seré una heroína”. Mis lágrimas empapan mis mejillas. Desearía transformarme en alguien completamente nuevo. Desearía que la tierra me tragase en este preciso instante, y así desaparecer. Desearía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar que el problema siempre he sido yo. La que le hace sentir como una segundona, la que le hace ver que no es nadie para La Horda. Y ahora esto. “Mi nombre es Adora y tan sólo sé que soy yo la que no debería ser absolutamente nadie”. Porque, esa voz que se repite en mi mente una y otra vez, esa voz que el fondo me está consumiendo hasta matarme... Mi voz, en realidad solo dice una cosa... 

“Adora, ella estaría mejor sin ti”.


	9. Capítulo 9

Me falta el aire. Nunca he corrido tan rápido. Jamás. Años de mi vida entrenando a diario para ahogarme en una simple carrera. Aunque realmente no es tan simple... es por ella. Sorteo cada uno de los obstáculos que se cruzan en mi camino. Es la hora de despertar y todos se dirigen al baño, a saludar a sus compañeros o directos a hacerse con su barrita energética de desayuno. Por esa razón, el pasillo está ocupado por más personas de las que me gustaría ver ahora mismo. Oigo voces a mis espaldas cuando dejo atrás a figuras conocidas: “¿Adora?”, “¿Adora, estás bien?”, “¿Pasa algo?”, “Adora”, “Adora”, “Adora”... Quiero gritar. Quiero gritar y que todos desaparezcan. Mas no tengo tiempo para ello. La única imagen que atormenta mi mente en este instante es la suya. Contengo las lágrimas, a pesar de que cuando tengo un problema relacionado con ella me es casi imposible evitar llorar.   
Al alcanzar la entrada de la cámara del granate oscuro y descubrirla cerrada a cal y canto, no me detengo. Ni si quiera dudo. Continúo mi carrera, estrellando mi hombro contra la puerta en un vano intento de abrirla de par en par. Un grito ahogado con su nombre estalla desde mi garganta. Los soldados que custodian la puerta me sostienen por ambos brazos, cortándome el paso. Es entonces cuando me percato de cuánto me duele el hombro. Dejo escapar un quejido contenido. Sin embargo, apenas vacilo. Cruzo mi pierna derecha con la del soldado más próximo a ésta. Él cae de bruces, provocando que el único que aún se mantiene en pie se apresure a sostenerme aún más fuerte. No obstante, mi mano libre se hace con el casco de mi oponente caído, y, tras dedicarle una firme patada en la cabeza con el objetivo de dejarlo inconsciente, estrello con todas mis fuerzas el casco que sostengo contra el del soldado aún en pie. Ambos caen, vencidos. Se recuperarán. La Horda nos ha enseñado bien la diferencia entre anular y acabar con el enemigo.   
Mi puño se estrella contra la puerta. ¿Cómo puedo abrirla? Vuelvo a gritar su nombre, mas, al hacer ademán de golpearla una vez más, ésta simplemente se abre. Sé que debería prepararme, reflexionar unos instantes sobre lo que puedo encontrarme en su interior... pero no lo hago. Ahora mismo mi cabeza no es capaz de ordenar mis ideas, y mucho menos de trazar un plan. Por ello entro sin vacilaciones, abriéndome paso con el corazón roto y la lógica totalmente anulada.   
\- Adora -su voz se alza en la sala.   
Mi mirada vuela hasta hundirse en la suya. Shadow Weaver me contempla, erguida y serena... Superior. Aunque esos aires de superioridad siempre fueron inherentes a ella.   
\- Tienes que aprender a ser menos visceral -continúa, acercándose a mí sin ningún tipo de premura-. Para ser una buena capitana...  
\- Yo no quiero ser capitana -escupo, mientras aprecio su mirada tornarse en puro fuego-. Yo nací para ser una heroína -mi tono de voz se endurece al pronunciar estas palabras.  
Ahora, la que se presenta fuerte, erguida y segura, soy yo. Por primera vez en mi vida, la superior soy yo. Poco a poco, el sentimiento de cólera crece en su mirada. A pesar de poder advertirlo, me mantengo en mi posición.   
\- ¡¿Y qué más da?! -ruge, explotando sus palabras en el ambiente como una bomba que finalmente termina por estallar- ¡Ya es tarde, ¿me oyes?!   
Algo en mi interior se cae, derrumbándose lentamente. Estoy en ruinas. Mis ojos brillan ante las lágrimas que amenazan con asomarse y precipitarse sobre mis mejillas. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Por qué es demasiado tarde? Una vez más, mi voz retumba en mi cabeza: “¿Ves? Por tu culpa, Adora. Ella estaría mejor sin ti”. No puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportar este dolor ni un segundo más. No puedo soportar cómo yo misma, mi propia conciencia, me desgarra por dentro.   
\- ¿Qué has hecho? -me atrevo a decir.   
No puedo ver su rostro, mas sé de sobra que sonríe. Mi mente diseña una imagen de una sonrisa macabra, escalofriante y definitivamente aterradora. Una sonrisa tan triunfal como oscura. Una sonrisa que acompaña a eso que su mirada grita a los cuantos vientos: “Cuánto estoy disfrutando de esto”. Disfrutando de mi dolor. Unas irremediables ganas de arrancarle esa máscara y destrozar todo su poder hasta dejarla sin absolutamente nada se apoderan de mí. Pero algo falla... fallan mis fuerzas. A pesar de ello, cuando las siguientes palabras salen de sus labios, me abalanzo sobre ella, abandonando todo entendimiento de mi mente y quedándome solo con este agonizante dolor que termina por dominarme.

\- La he enviado a la Isla de Las Bestias.


	10. Capítulo 10

Aturdida. Quizá esa sea la palabra que mejor me define en estos momentos. El dolor de mi hombro derecho se intensifica conforme me resisto contra las ajustadas correas de cuero que me mantienen inmóvil. La cámara del granate oscuro se me presenta algo diferente desde esta perspectiva. Para mí siempre fue un lugar en el que no debía entrar. Sin más. Hoy, me resulta una perfecta cámara de tortura.   
Nunca pensé que Shadow Weaver fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos. Yo siempre fui su favorita, y Catra siempre fue la mía. Pensé que, tras todos estos años, ella siempre respetaría eso. Yo la obedecía a ella, y ella dejaba a Catra quedarse. Jamás comprenderé por qué la detestaba tan profundamente. ¿Cómo es posible no quererla? ¿Cómo es posible... que ya no esté? La Isla de las Bestias... Cierro los ojos. No sobrevivirá. Quizá ya... Vuelvo a intentar desatarme, a pesar de saber que mis probabilidades de conseguirlo rozan el 0%. Sin embargo, lo hago... mas no con la intención de liberarme. Tan sólo siento el dolor de mi hombro lesionado una y otra vez. Quizá eso me distraiga del dolor emocional.   
\- ¿De verdad intentas resistirte? -ríe.  
Me detengo. Ninguna lágrima recorre mi mejilla. Ninguna voz se oye en mi cabeza. Ni el más mínimo sentimiento heroico ronda mi mente. Ya sólo queda dolor.  
\- Tranquila -se coloca frente a mí.  
No alzo la mirada. ¿Para qué? No vería nada intimidatorio en ella. Mi mirada está vacía. Inerte. Simplemente quiero... abandonar.   
\- Despídete de la Adora que eres hoy -me aconseja.  
“Hasta nunca” pienso. Nunca me ha gustado la Adora que he sido. En ninguna de mis versiones. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, sobre la fría estructura metálica a la que las correas me mantienen unida. Y cierro los ojos. Mi melena cae por mi espalda. “Quiero desaparecer”.   
\- Muy bien -prosigue-. No digas nada, Adora.   
Abro los ojos para observar cómo cierra el puño, tan sólo alzando los dedos índice y corazón, con ayuda de los cuales dibuja una runa en el aire. Sus dedos bailan hasta crear el hechizo perfecto. No sé lo que pretende. Ni me importa. Nunca he sido mi prioridad. Por ello, cuando se crea un aro de luz tan roja como el granate, no siento miedo. Realmente, no siento nada. Vuelvo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Abandono mis fuerzas, mi lucha, y mi alma. Me abandono a mí misma, hasta que mis lágrimas empiezan a brotar mientras luzco una desgarradora sonrisa. “Ya sé que somos” me digo, como si ella pudiera oírlo. Su rostro se apodera de mi mente. Sus ojos siempre fueron los más bonitos que he visto. La forma en la que descubre sus colmillos al sonreír. La forma en la que sus orejas se agachan ante la tristeza y se estiran ante la sorpresa. Su risa. Sonrío. Jamás creí posible derramas tantas lágrimas de dolor mientras se esboza una sonrisa tan grande. “Ya sé qué es lo que siento” insisto.   
Y cuando abro los ojos, cuando el aro de luz me atraviesa por completo, creo verla. No sé si es real o no. Dos soldados la sostienen, al fondo de la sala, detrás de la hechicera. Está llorando. No soy capaz de escuchar sus palabras, mas creo leer un desesperado “no” en sus labios. Tira con todas sus fuerzas. Intenta zafarse y correr hacia mí. Intenta salvarme. Es una heroína. Yo me rendí, y ahora ella lucha para rescatar a este ser herido de espíritu en ruinas. “Lo consigas o no, siempre serás mi heroína” me muero por decir. Me muero por decirle tantas cosas... Sin embargo, todo ocurre en un segundo. Sólo la creo observar un ínfimo instante, mientras mis pensamientos vuelan hasta esa pregunta que me dedicó... “¿Qué somos Adora?”. Sonrío. Ahora lo sé. Por eso, cuando mi mirada ausente se cruza con la suya, mis labios están pronunciando una respuesta a sus lejanas palabras:

\- Estoy enamorada de ti.


	11. Capítulo 11

Las celdas de La Horda son realmente aburridas. No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que la vi por última vez. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?   
Envuelvo mis piernas flexionadas entre mis brazos, arrinconándome en una esquina de la celda. Coloco suavemente mi cabeza sobre el muro a mi derecha, a la par que dejo caer mi espalda sobre la pared tras ella. ¿No puede olvidarse de mí, verdad? Ese hechizo no puede funcionar con ella. ¿O quizá sí?   
Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Nunca he sido nadie. O al menos nadie a destacar. He crecido con ella. Hemos... estado juntas. Sé que significo algo para ella. No obstante, no puedo evitar pensar que quizá no sea tan fuerte como lo que yo siento. Quizá no sea suficiente para ella. Ella es... Sonrío. Exacto. Ella me hace sonreír. Pero también me hace llorar. ¿Cuántas veces he fingido ignorar las palabras de Shadow Weaver? “No distraigas a Adora”, “Felicidades, Adora”, “Nunca serás como Adora”... Bajo la mirada al recordar aquel día en el que clavó sus ojos en los míos diciendo: “Tan sólo te dejo quedarte porque Adora te ha cogido cariño”. Me encojo aún más, envolviéndome en mí misma como si pudiera crear una burbuja protectora a mi alrededor que hiciera desaparecer todo este dolor. A pesar de todo, sólo sé que quiero volver a besarla. Cuando estamos solas todo es tan... perfecto. Nunca se lo he dicho. No suelo expresar cómo me siento muy a menudo, aunque estos últimos días me he esforzado por hacerlo. Y ha ocurrido esto.   
\- Quizá no sea buena idea -murmuro.   
Me detengo un instante a reflexionar, y siento algo en el pecho. ¿Cómo es posible que en todo momento solo haya pensado ella? Debería haberlo deducido... estoy en una celda. Y yo sé qué les ocurre a los prisioneros de La Horda cuando comienzan a carecer de utilidad.   
Los largos cabellos de Shadow Weaver son de un intenso negro carbón. Se detiene frente a mí, mas al otro lado de los barrotes. No me levanto. ¿Para qué? Ya sé lo que va a anunciarme:  
\- ¿Vas a mandarme a la Isla de las Bestias, verdad? -concluyo, clavando mi mirada en el suelo.  
No responde. Dos soldados la acompañan. La hechicera alza ambas manos al mismo tiempo para realizar a sus guardias un gesto indicándoles que se vayan. Éstos, tras dedicarle un saludo militar, bajan la cabeza y abandonan la zona. Shadow Weaver abre la puerta, sin molestarse si quiera en cerrarla tras su paso. Una vez más, una simple actitud suya me demuestra de lo poco que me cree capaz. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez: “¿Qué es eso tan malo que hay en mí?”. Recuerdo cuando le dije esas mismas palabras a Adora. Puedo sentirla tan fuerte en el pecho...   
Alzo mi mirada para cruzarla con la de Shadow Weaver. El pánico se apodera de mi entendimiento al no advertir ni el más mínimo atisbo de ese sentimiento triunfal en su mirada.   
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -me pongo en pie en un solo movimiento- ¿Qué le has hecho?   
Silencio. Mi respiración se agita al no obtener respuesta. Podía aceptar que se olvidara de mí mientras que ella fuera feliz. Podía aceptar que me enviaran a la Isla de las Bestias, siempre y cuando ella aún tuviera un posible futuro. Un futuro sin mí. Una sensación de desgarro recorre mi interior.   
\- Catra -escupe, con desprecio-, ¿cómo puedes si quiera pensar que yo te haría eso? Te he criado, y, aunque sólo consigues decepcionarme, no puedo dejarte ir.   
No puedo soportarlo. Ardo. Ahora mismo, soy puro fuego. Un sentimiento de ira aflora desde mi estómago para invadir hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.   
\- ¿De verdad crees que voy a tragarme eso? -ahora, la que escupe las palabras con desdén soy yo- Quiero saber qué le has hecho a Adora. Quiero saber qué vas a hacer conmigo. Quiero saber qué está pasando, ¡y quiero saberlo ya! -estallo.   
Me observa, inmóvil. Su siniestro rostro sonríe. En otra ocasión me hubiera humillado por dirigirme a ella con tal osadía, mas ahora no, porque quien habla es mi dolor. Y esa agonía le encanta. Por un segundo, atisbo una idea en su mirada. Y... ahí está. Ese aire triunfal. Incluso parece erguirse, mostrándose más poderosa... mostrándose superior.   
\- Debí imaginarme que no sería fácil engañarte -procede-. Estás de suerte, no sé qué clase de fuerza os une, pero no he podido borrarte de la memoria de Adora.  
Puedo sentir cómo mi corazón se detiene durante un ínfimo instante. No sé si estoy feliz o profundamente aterrada por lo que aquello significa. Sin embargo, lo que sí sé es que es real. Sea lo que sea esto que sentimos, es completa y absolutamente real. La imagen de la última vez que la vi se refleja en mi mente. Dijo algo. Algo que no fui capaz de escuchar. Ella creyó que esas serían las últimas palabras que me diría... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?   
\- Pero, tranquila -continúa. No recordará nada de estos últimos meses.   
Jamás creí que la expresión “venirse el mundo abajo” pudiera resultar tan certera. Una lágrima asoma, amenazando con resbalarse sobre mi rostro. Jamás he llorado delante de ella. Jamás he llorado delante de nadie que no fuese Adora, e incluso frente a ella me trago mis emociones. Pero cuando esa expresión se hace real, cuando verdaderamente el mundo de alguien se viene abajo, los sentimientos se hacinan en la garganta, creando una sensación de ahogo que no hace más que estrangularme. No recordará los besos, las caricias, las noches en vela combatiendo sus pesadillas... No recordará cómo me sinceré sobre mí misma. No recordará ese “¿Qué es eso tan malo que hay en mí?”, al igual que no recordará su respuesta a esas palabras: “Necesito que te veas como te veo yo”. Su mero recuerdo me asfixia. ¿Y cómo me ves Adora? ¿Cómo debo verme yo? Me besaste. Esa fue tu respuesta. Mis pensamientos se detienen, frenando en seco. Me besó... Quiero gritar. Quiero llorar todo lo que mis pulmones me permitan. Porque hasta ahora no lo he entendido. Ella me besó, porque así es justo como me ve, como a alguien a quien besar... Justo como yo la veo a ella.   
\- Por desgracia, como ella aún te recuerda, no podré enviarte a la Isla de las Bestias. Si lo descubriera, ella jamás me lo perdonaría, ¿sabes?   
Alzo la mirada. Ni si quiera recordaba que ella aún seguía aquí, frente a mí, destrozándome. Ríe. ¿Cómo puede reír en un momento así? ¿No me ve? ¿No puede ver cómo me estoy sintiendo? ¿Es que acaso no ve cómo me muero por dentro...?   
Su mano derecha rodea mi cuello, estrellándome contra la pared a mis espaldas. Cierra sus dedos con total precisión y sin apenas vacilar. Durante un momento, no me resisto. Pero entonces la recuerdo. Sigue viva. Sigue aquí, conmigo. Así que clavo mis garras en sus manos, enfrentándome a la idea de rendirme. Ella, por su parte, parece no inmutarse.  
\- Si esto vuelve a ocurrir, yo misma me desharé de ti.   
Y me suelta. Caigo al suelo, siendo incapaz de evitar toser. Intento recomponerme, mostrar algo de fuerza... en vano. Tan sólo puedo vislumbrar su figura alejándose y grabando a fuego en mi cabeza sus últimas palabras:  
\- Nunca lo olvides, Catra: tú nunca te irás con ella.


	12. Capítulo 12

Nunca he tenido una sensación tan extraña. Es como si... como si esta no fuera yo. Es decir, sí soy yo pero... diferente. Transcurren unos minutos hasta que consigo enfocar las imágenes. Mi cabeza va a estallar. Me incorporo, y al hacerlo suelto un leve quejido. Con sumo cuidado, me llevo la mano al hombro derecho. Dejo escapar otra queja. ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Qué ha pasado? Detesto esta sensación, es como despertar en el sueño de otra persona.   
Hasta ahora no soy capaz de adivinar donde me hallo: una habitación particular. Jamás he estado en este lugar, ni si quiera recuerdo la existencia de algo parecido en La Horda. Aquí todo son zonas comunes. Observo una aguja atravesando mi piel hasta introducirse en mis venas. Alzo la vista para contemplar el gotero que descansa junto a la cama. “Ya no lo necesito” me digo. Me hago con una pieza de algodón que encuentro sobre la mesilla. Lo coloco sobre el acceso en cuestión, y saco la aguja con suavidad. Ejerzo presión unos instantes, para evitar un futuro hematoma.   
Me pongo en pie, caminando lentamente hasta el espejo que cuelga del muro a mi izquierda, justo sobre un destartalado lavabo de hojalata. Al principio mis piernas flaquean, por lo que me concedo unos segundos para adaptarme, sin cesar de preguntarme qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Abro el grifo, cubriéndome el rostro de agua con una sola mano en un vano intento de aclarar mis ideas. Es todo tan confuso...   
Al observar mi reflejo, aprecio las vendas que recorren el lado derecho de mi pecho, envolviendo mi hombro lesionado por completo. No soy capaz de ordenar mis recuerdos... ¿cómo me hice esto? Existe una imagen confusa en mi cabeza sobre un entrenamiento que no fue muy bien... yo estaba distraída... o eso creo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Quizá así fue como me dañé?   
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par consigue sobresaltarme. Una vez más, dejo escapar un suave alarido. La mirada desconcertada de Lonnie se detiene en la mía. Es cuando su expresión cambia, iluminándose con una sonrisa.  
\- ¡Estás despierta! -celebra.   
Le devuelvo la sonrisa, sin saber muy bien qué responder.  
\- Eh... Parece que sí -puntúo, no muy convencida-. ¿Qué ha pasado?   
La figura de Lonnie se aproxima, regalándome un dulce y cuidadoso abrazo. Respeta mi hombro, a sabiendas de que no se encuentra en buen estado. Al separarnos, mi amiga comienza a explicarse:  
\- Fue un mal entrenamiento -procede-. Estabas algo nerviosa, Shadow Weaver acababa de decirte que en pocos meses probablemente serías nombrada Capitana de las Fuerzas -se encoge de hombros-. Supongo que esa presión distrae a cualquiera.  
Frunzo el ceño. Yo... Sí, es posible que recuerde algo parecido. No obstante, por alguna razón, mi cerebro no es capaz de asumir esa información como propia. Hay algo que no me encaja, a pesar de que todo podría concordar a la perfección con la realidad. Además, ¿por qué iba a mentirme Lonnie?  
\- Nos enfrentamos a unos robots y al estrellarse estallaron -continúa-. Catra tiró de ti pero no pudo apartarte a tiempo, la fuerza expansiva de la propia explosión hizo que te golpearas contra el suelo, justo sobre tu hombro.   
\- Catra... -murmuro- ¿Ella está bien?   
Lonnie enmudece. Durante un momento algo me presiona el pecho.  
\- ¡Claro! -exclama, tornando su expresión por completo- Es su hora de entrenar. Ella, Kyle, Rogelio y yo nos turnamos para vigilarte -sonríe.  
Respondo a esa sonrisa. Mi mirada no puede evitar adquirir cierta expresión de ternura. Son unos grandes amigos.   
\- Shadow Weaver dijo que fueras a buscarla al despertar, ¡han cambiado muchas cosas! -exclama- Los robots ya son completamente redondos, sin cabeza que podamos arrancar, así es más difícil vencerles -advierte-. ¡Oh, y producen hologramas! Ahora mientras luchamos no vemos realmente al robot, ¡vemos princesas! -se entusiasma- Es como si lucháramos directamente contra ellas, Adora, de verdad, tienes que verlo. Nos dan una misión y debemos...  
\- Espera, espera, espera -sacudo la cabeza, deteniéndola-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?   
Lonnie tuerce el gesto, algo abrumada por mi posible reacción.   
\- Un par de... semanas.  
\- ¡¿Semanas?! -ladro.  
¡¿Cómo es posible que haya dormido durante semanas?! Esto no tiene sentido. Yo... ¿estaré soñando?   
\- Adora, no pasa nada, te acostumbrarás rápido, ya verás -asegura Lonnie.   
No sé cómo sentirme. Esto es extraño y confuso, y... Sencillamente no parece real. Mi amiga parece leer mis pensamientos.  
\- Ve a ver a Shadow Weaver -me aconseja-. Te aclararás con el tiempo -promete.   
Asiento. Camino en silencio hasta la puerta, deteniéndome sólo para dedicarle un “Gracias por haberme cuidado” antes de abandonar la habitación. Sin embargo, ella me lo impide.  
\- ¡Adora, espera!   
Doy media vuelta, para mirarla. Algo en ella me dice que no está del todo bien. Aprecio... ¿arrepentimiento? Quizá sienta que pudo ayudarme y evitar el accidente. Más tarde me aseguraré de que no se sienta culpable por ello. No obstante, sus siguientes palabras no guardan ninguna relación con esa cuestión:  
\- Sabes que nunca he confiado mucho en Catra -baja su mirada-. Pero ha estado a tu lado más que nadie -admite-. Casi no duerme por las noches. Sólo se separa de ti para entrenar.   
Asiento. Una sensación de vacío me recorre.  
\- Te... quiere mucho -concluye.  
Vuelvo a asentir. De nuevo le doy las gracias, mas esta vez abandono la habitación de verdad. Mi mente resulta un puzzle que no soy capaz de descifrar.   
Camino por el pasillo sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que freno en seco. ¿Cómo voy a llegar a la cámara del granate oscuro si ni si quiera reconozco este lugar? Por lo general, aquí todos los pasillos parecen iguales. Sin embargo, hoy parece que esa realidad se ha multiplicado por cien en mi cabeza.   
Doy media vuelta dispuesta a volver al lugar de donde vengo para preguntarle a Lonnie la dirección correcta... Y es entonces cuando la veo. Su cuerpo se paraliza al contemplar mi figura. Una sensación nueva me golpea sin vacilar. Es como si llevara meses sin verla.   
\- Hey, Adora -murmura, reflejando un sentimiento que no soy capaz de identificar.   
Desconozco la razón por la cual una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. Sólo quiero abrazarla. Ese es mi primer impulso. Quiero correr hacia ella, estrecharla contra mí y no soltarla jamás. Una palabra vuela entre mis pensamientos: heroína. Siento como si ella lo fuera. Como si mi última sensación antes de caer en ese profundo sueño, sostuviera con fuerza una imagen suya comportándose como tal. Ella siempre será mi heroína.   
\- Hey, Catra -respondo, con un hilo de voz quebrada apenas sostenible.  
Sus ojos brillan en silencio. Por un instante, olvido el dolor de mi hombro. Olvido esa incertidumbre que me persigue, olvido mis pensamientos e incluso mi memoria. Por un instante, tan sólo la veo a ella.   
Me apresuro hasta alcanzarla, sintiendo una inexplicable amargura que envuelve mi alma.

Y me aferro a ella.


	13. Prólogo

✨ El prólogo estará disponible tras el estreno de la quinta temporada ✨


	14. Epílogo

Puedo sentir cómo la magia crece en cada rincón de Etheria. Me dejo caer sobre la hierba, extendiendo los brazos. Ella copia mi postura, mas a la inversa, de forma que nuestros rostros quedan a la misma altura, pero de forma opuesta. Abro la boca para proponerle que se tumbe junto a mí, más cuando giro el rostro para mirarla, enmudezco. Es fan bonita. Entonces, ella dirige su mirada hacia mí, apartándola en un rápido movimiento y sonrojándose.   
\- No me mires así -se ruboriza.   
Sonrío. Jamás pensé que llegaría este día. Y, por fin, estamos aquí. Un fuerte deseo de envolverla entre mis brazos y no soltarla jamás se apodera de mi entendimiento.   
\- Te amo -le digo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago.   
\- Y yo a ti -se coloca de lado, esbozando una suave sonrisa a la par que posa la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla-. Siempre te he amado.   
Incontrolables lágrimas brotan de mis grandes ojos azules. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto? Ni si quiera yo entendía mis sentimientos hace unas semanas, pero desde que salvó a Glimmer... Desde que se disculpó... Jamás pensé que con un simple “Lo siento. Por todo” sería capaz de desvanecerse hasta la última de mis dudas. Tan sólo quería volver, recuperarla y aferrarme tan fuerte a ella que nada ni nadie pudiera separarnos nunca más.   
\- Te amo -repito, ansiando que esas dos palabras se le grabaran a fuego en el alma.   
Se coloca boca abajo, quedando su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, mas a la inversa. Extiendo mi mano para posarla sobre su mejilla. Al hacerlo, ella ladea la cabeza, recreándose en esa caricia, como si ese simple gesto la llenara por completo. Una de sus lágrimas se estrella contra mi rostro.   
\- ¿Por qué no te tumbas aquí conmigo? -le ofrezco, recogiendo sus lágrimas con suavidad.   
Y me besa. Cierro los ojos, deseando que este momento sea infinito. De un movimiento, me incorporo y me siento frente a ella. Catra copia mi postura, aproximándose a mí todo lo que puede. Y nos volvemos a besar. Enredo mis dedos en sus cabellos cortos. Mis pensamientos sonríen. Está preciosa de todas las formas. Sus labios son cálidos y suaves.   
\- Te amo -vuelvo a decir, volviéndola a besar.   
Siento cómo su rostro se inunda en lágrimas. Me aparto unos escasos centímetros, dejando caer mi frente sobre la suya. Coloco mis manos sobre sus mejillas y, con ayuda de mis pulgares, borro con suavidad cada uno de los trazos que dibujan sus lágrimas.   
\- No sabía que se podía llorar de felicidad -confiesa.  
Sonrío. Ahora, quien se emociona soy yo. La estrecho contra mi pecho. La abrazo todo lo fuerte que puedo.   
\- Ojalá pudiéramos fusionarnos -murmuro.   
Siento como esboza una sonrisa. No obstante, al separarme y contemplarla, vislumbro cierta tristeza en su gesto.   
\- ¿Qué te pasa? -acaricio su rostro.   
\- No es la primera vez que me dices eso -me observa.  
Mi expresión delata mi confusión. “¿Qué?” me digo. No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo haber... Toda duda se desvanece.  
\- ¿Shadow Weaver? -murmuro.   
Ella asiente. Me acerco aún más a ella, enredando mis piernas en sus caderas y posando mis manos en su cintura.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo? -pregunto, desconcertada.   
Se produce una leve pausa. Sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminada tan sólo por las millones de estrellas que nos rodean. Catra coge aire y lo deja escapar con lentitud.   
\- Ya me besaste -sonríe, resbalándole una lágrima por la mejilla-. Intentábamos descubrir qué sentíamos, ponerle nombre a esto -nos señala a las dos-. Iba a irme contigo.  
Esas cuatro palabras me atraviesan por completo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos marchado juntas desde el principio?   
\- Pero Lonnie... -se encoge de hombros y, tras una breve pausa, continúa- Empezaste a despistarte en los entrenamientos. Te preocupabas más por mí que por la misión y... Ella vio cómo nos mirábamos.   
Le dedico otro fugaz beso, ante el cual no puede evitar sonreír. No podía resistir más, tenía que borrarle esa tristeza que su expresión irradiaba.   
La miro. Sus orejas gachas, su leve sonrisa, el color de sus ojos, el calor de sus manos sobre mi cintura,... ¿De verdad todo esto que me hace sentir es capaz de verse desde fuera en una simple mirada?   
\- Intenté salvarte, pero ya era tarde. Unos soldados me sostenían mientras ella te borraba la memoria, apenas a unos metros de mí... Y no pude hacer nada -se lamenta.   
\- Tú ya me has salvado -suelto, sin vacilaciones-. Me has dicho que me amas, y yo... yo me rendí. Pensaba que estaba todo perdido pero tú luchaste por mí, me sacaste de ahí, me... salvaste. Tú eres mi heroína, Catra -sentencio, colocando, una vez más, mi frente sobre la suya.   
La contemplo mientras sonríe. Coloco mi mano derecha sobre su rostro, y ella posa la suya sobre la mía. Ambas nos miramos antes de volvernos a besar. Si antes tan sólo era un cosquilleo, ahora es todo un terremoto. Siento que en mi interior se esconde un sentimiento tan fuerte que en mi mente se presenta incluso tangible.   
\- Oye... -murmura- ¿No recuerdas nada, no?   
Niego con la cabeza. Ella suspira.   
\- Lo siento -susurro.   
\- No te preocupes -asegura-. Es que... Dijiste algo. Cuando intentaba llegar a ti, mientras ella te borraba la memoria, tú... me dijiste algo y siempre me he preguntado...  
\- Estoy enamorada de ti -suelto.   
Ni si quiera sé por qué lo he dicho. Es como si mis labios hubieran pronunciado esas palabras inconscientemente, como si fueran un mero reflejo de todo aquello. Se produce un largo silencio. Ella simplemente me mira, sin decir nada. Sus manos se aferran más a mi persona. Catra baja la mirada, sonriendo. Sus lágrimas me empapan. Alzo con suavidad su rostro, colocando mis dedos índice y corazón en su barbilla. Ella me contempla.   
\- Toda una vida deseando oír esas palabras y resulta que ya las había escuchado antes -sonríe.   
Su mirada me arranca una sonrisa.   
\- Las escucharás durante el resto de tu vida -aseguro.   
Catra ladea el rostro. Sonríe, mas aún llora. Sus colmillos asoman tras sus labios. No puedo apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Jamás había visto algo tan impresionante. Por eso, cuando me realiza la siguiente pregunta, no me resisto ante mis ganas de besarla con todas mis fuerzas:  
\- ¿Me lo prometes?   
La expresión de Catra dibuja una enorme sonrisa que termina por convertirse en una dulce carcajada.   
\- ¡Te has transformado en She-Ra mientras me besabas, idiota!   
Y es cierto. Para cuando quiero darme cuenta, luzco una brillante tiara dorada y mido unos palmos más que ella. Eso que sentía... ese sentimiento que me superaba... Río.  
\- Despiertas la magia que hay en mí -murmuro.   
Ella me vuelve a besar, antes de ponerse en pie y tirar de mí para que siga sus pasos. No sé a dónde me lleva, mas antes de dejarme llevar, recupero su mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, y exclamo:  
\- ¡Ah, y Catra!   
Ella se da media vuelta para mirarme. Parece un ángel. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, cómo si simplemente con ese gesto ya supiéramos todo lo que sentimos la una por la otra. Es entonces, cuando le respondo:

\- Te lo prometo.


End file.
